


i've turned down every hand that has beckoned me to come

by rinnosgen



Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [6]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, POV Princess Bubblegum, POV Second Person, Post-Season 2 Episode 20 "Go With Me", in-between
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 我為妳留了最後一支舞，你告訴她。再來你們跳起舞。
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: how we’re wrong enough to be forgiven [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107734
Kudos: 4





	i've turned down every hand that has beckoned me to come

當你進入臥室你便知曉Marceline在這裡了。你能感覺到她的存在，無論她是否有運用吸血鬼的能力隱形。天花板一隅有個不清晰的黑影，你清楚Marceline有多喜愛躲藏於角落。你沒有表明你已知道她的到來，你在等她耐不住性子，主動跟你投降。你很擅長這樣子的遊戲，Marceline則不，因此你們當中率先落淚的人總是她。

你走至梳妝台，面對鏡中的影像。除去你看起來累壞了這點，你依然是你，糖果王國具合法性與正當性的統治者。你為今日的宴會穿了一件紫色禮服，你的手緩緩撫過胸口的紅寶石項鍊。你聽見細微的窸窣。 _逮到妳了。_ Marceline出現在你身後，但沒有出現在鏡子裡。

你轉身。「我好奇為什麼每次妳都會中這一招。」

「你知道原因。」她挫折的抹了抹臉。你咬住下唇笑了。

「你和你追求者們的社交舞跳得如何？」她問。

「差勁。悽慘。難以接受，」你說。「妳沒有來舞會。」你看著她紮入黑色西裝褲的白色無袖上衣，和腳踝的薑黃色襪子及黑色皮鞋。你喜歡想像Marceline的每一件白色衣服原本都是紅色，直到它們被吸走顏色。「妳去哪裡了？」

她沒有回答，雙手抱著後腦從你眼前退開。「告訴我你至少有享受到。有嗎？」

「Well，食物倒是挺不錯的。」

「Hmm。」

你觀察她的肢體動作。她似乎想接近你，卻因為某種因素克制著不願太接近你。她很快看了你一眼，你認為你多少明白了。

「妳在吃醋嗎？」

Marceline乾笑一聲。「不管是惡魔還是吸血鬼都不會有這種情結。」

_妳人類的那一面呢？_ 你想問，可是這只會惹惱她。Marceline從不透露她的過去，尤其是和人類有關的部分，彷彿她體內流著的血液沒有那些成分。你曾出於好奇心試圖打探，Marceline則變得異常有防備心。 _如果你再提起這件事，我們正在做的事情，我們之間的關係，不論是怎樣的關係，就到此為止。_ 你忘不了她冷酷的回答以及她下床撿起衣服離去的背影。你不想要Marcy離開你，也不想要你們的關係結束，於是你妥協了，儘管她對自身的看法是那樣不公平。

她抱住手肘，漂浮著背對你。你靠近她腳邊，不確定該不該伸手觸碰她。

「很棒的花樣。」她指了指你床上新換的枕頭。

「是啊，多虧了妳，」你挖苦的說。你記得Finn放進你房間的狼群是怎麼毀壞你傢俱，記得你是怎麼和Peps解釋這樁意外，也記得Marceline後來是怎麼向你賠罪──她跪在月光之中，讓你在她口裡高潮。事後你居高臨下的笑著說 _這可真是一個道歉的好方法_ 。她紅著臉接過你遞給她的手帕，一面擦拭嘴角，一面要你住口。

「你還在生我的氣？」她俐落的在空中轉了一圈。「那麼你想要什麼， _殿下？_ 另一個道歉？」

你聳肩。她端詳你一會，又別開臉，彷彿是在生悶氣。你猜也許她在和你見面前發生了什麼事情，導致她今晚的壞心情。你走去書架旁放滿黑膠唱片的櫃子挑選一張唱片放上留聲機。留聲機播放起[拉赫曼尼諾夫的第二號雙鋼琴組曲](https://youtu.be/66ErMFlrJbk)。

「Bon？」她詫異的瞧著你。你拉起她手腕，指引她站到地面。

＊

_我為妳留了最後一支舞，_ 你告訴她。再來你們跳起舞。

與Marcy跳的舞既找不出規律，也無邏輯可循。倘若她想旋轉，她就摟著你的腰旋轉。倘若她想前進，她就挨近你的身體。當你們碰撞在一起，她咯咯笑了，你則是聞到她，和你記憶中的氣味相同，紅色，混合淡淡的牛奶──

「假如我說我下星期還要舉辦一場舞會。」你的指尖點在她下顎。

「這不是我能發表意見的事情，對吧？」她低聲說。

然而你想要她的意見。你想要她請你別這麼做。你想要她求你別跟她以外的任何人共舞。你想要她替你把事情簡單化。你想要她告訴你她真正想要的是什麼。她肯定有想要的東西，她卻從不開口。

她突然抓著你跳躍，你的鞋尖踢中她脛骨，著地時鞋底踩中她腳背。她小聲的倒抽氣，瞳孔閃爍一下。你知道那不是埋怨，而是另一種你熟悉的情緒。你擁住Marceline背脊，前胸抵住她胸膛。

「他們完全沒有機會，」你說。「妳知道我喜歡什麼。」

沉默幾秒後，她輕輕放開你。你的指頭梳過她放下來的頭髮。

「我知道。」她的兩眼黯淡下來。「你成長得很適合王座了，你有注意到嗎？」留聲機仍播著鋼琴曲，但你認為你們的舞蹈已經來到尾聲。你疲倦得無法將胸中化為球狀的感受稱作憤怒。

「妳說這些話是想傷害我，或是妳真心這麼認為？」你平靜的問。

她注視你的眼睛和嘴唇，然後搖搖頭。「你該休息了，」她低語，接著親吻你頸子。她的吻很輕柔，幾乎像是個嘆息。「抱歉我錯過了你的舞會。」

你告訴她沒關係。沒關係，即使你等了又等等了又等等了又等，在水晶吊燈下期待找到一位與這類場合格格不入的客人，還有你必須找藉口從你的追求者們和你的舞會脫身躲進洗手間反胃因為這不是你想要的何況你就快要窒息。然而你最後還是回去人群了，因為你得為了王國承受和犧牲，且你永遠不可能不這麼做。

「下星期我可以見到妳嗎？」你望著坐在陽臺欄杆的Marceline。月色裡她看上去更加蒼白。

她給你一個悲傷的微笑。「但願。」

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出自Mitski的曲子Geyser的歌詞。
> 
> edit: 我修改成了我認為更適合的標題，而且把原標題挪給另一篇作品用。


End file.
